The Storybook of Legends ( Part 1 )
This is the first book in the series and it takes place during the second year at Ever After High. Also some characters will have their real names because they don't have pups to play them yet. Summary On Legacy Day each year, the students at Ever After High boarding school sign the Storybook of Legends and pledge to fulfill their destinies as the next generation of Snow Whites, Prince Charmings, and Evil Queens. Everyone believes that refusing to sign means that both you and your story will go vanish forever after. Poof! Midnight, however, is having doubts. As the daughter of the Maleficent (the pup), it is her destiny to give the poisoned apple to Snow White's daughter. But Midnight has a spark of rebellion in her heart, and she knows one thing for sure: Evil is so not her style. On the other paw, the royal Apple White, daughter of the fairest of them all, cannot wait for Legacy! It will be the day she shuts the book on getting her Happily Ever After. But her destiny is intertwined with Midnight's and if rebel Midnight doesn't sign the storybook of legends it could mean an happily never after for both of them! Characters Midnight as Raven Ally as Apple Kanini as Madeline Parta as Briar Birch as Ceder more coming soon Once apon a school year, Midnight was packing. She blasted Tailor Quick's new album from her mirror pod, dancing while grabbing things from her closet and tossing them into her clothing trunk. The heap of clothes was entirely purple and black, so she threw in a pair of silver paw flip-flops for color. Midnight opened her window. The sun was setting into the copper sea. The last page of summer was closing. " Hey Ooglot!" she called out as she hefted her turn onto the window sill of her fourth-story bedroom. She let the trunk fall. In the courtyard below , the family ogre caught it with one blue hand and waved to her. She waved back. Summer had been nice. No homework- just hours and hours to listen to music and read adventure novels. A couple days each week she had baby sat Cook's twin boys - Butternut and Pie- for heaps of pup treats. And she and Dad had sailed their little boat down to the coast to spend a week with Pinocchio and his daughter Birch. *Madeline- Yay Cedar- Confetti the party pup- no only for a while until we have a pup for her - Madeline-aww- Confetti the party pup- We found one Birch *''Raven had loved making visits with the Blue haired Fairy, playing card games by the fire, and staying up late with Cedar, singing karaoke and laughing into their pillows. All nice as mice. But Raven was eager to join her fairy tale friends at Ever After High for her second year of school. She was trying very hard not to think about how her Legacy Day was just a few weeks away. Ever since witnessing Legacy Day as a first year she'd done her best to block it out. Back the. The future had seemed so distant. A foghorn bellowed calling her to dinner. Midnight put on a sweater as she left her room. Queen castle was chilly. 'more coming soon'''